Come here baby
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: OS One Direction / Zayn Malik. Il la désire depuis plusieurs mois, lorsqu'il revient elle n'est pas là. Qu'arrivera t-il leur de leur retrouvailles ?


****Disclaimer : Seul le groupe One Direction est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.****

* * *

><p>Installé en terrasse en compagnie de Harry et Louis je contemple les environs, heureux d'être de retour à la maison. L'Angleterre m'avait manqué. Je jette un oeil à mon téléphone portable, il est vingt-deux heures et toujours aucun signe de vie.<p>

«_ elle t'appellera quand elle pourra,_ dit Louis en m'arrachant le cellulaire.

- _oui, peut-être qu'elle est occupée,_ poursuit Harry la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- _Harry !_ »

Je soupire et tire sur ma cigarette. La serveuse nous apporte notre commande, me lance un regard langoureux auquel je répond par un sourire. L'attention que toutes ces filles me portent est flatteur, seulement elles ne sont pas celle que je veux.

J'explique à Harry qu'il m'est une fois arrivé de sortir avec des triplées quand au même moment un groupe de jeunes quitte le bar d'en face. Je reconnais facilement ma soeur ainée, Doniya, et son petit-ami. Dos à moi, un verre à la main, elle discute sans se préoccuper des passants qui leur lancent un regard mauvais. Je souris malgré moi lorsqu'elle s'extasie devant un chien aussi grand qu'un poney. D'ici je l'imagine prendre cette voix fluette généralement destinée aux enfants. Son petit-ami la tire doucement par le bras et l'entraine avec lui et leurs amis près du canal. Elle disparait de mon champs de vision, je trempe mes lèvres dans mon whisky et sors une nouvelle cigarette. Louis me réprimande, je lui souris.

Harry règle l'addition, on emprunte la rue principale parsemée de bars et boites de nuits. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête, mais mes deux amis m'ont motivé à sortir pour fêter notre retour au pays. Ils s'arrêtent devant une boite de striptease, je rigole et les pousse à avancer. Finalement nous choisissons un lieu ayant ouvert durant notre absence, nous décidons d'aller jeter un oeil.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes jambes me font mal et ma vue est trouble. J'indique à Harry que je sors prendre l'air, il acquiesce puis retourne à sa conversation avec une femme bien trop âgée pour lui. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin dans la foule, le videur me tend une carte que je devrais présenter pour entrer à nouveau dans le club. Je la range dans ma poche arrière et prend place sur un banc à l'écart de toute cette agitation nocturne.

« _Zayn !_ » Je suis soudainement prit d'assaut, enseveli sous une tonne baisers. Je me redresse avec difficulté pour distinguer mon assaillant. Mon coeur rate un battement lorsque je rencontre ses pupilles bleues et qu'elle m'adresse un merveilleux sourire. J'ouvre les bras pour la serrer contre moi, plonge mon visage dans son cou. Elle me mord le torse, je me détache d'elle en feignant d'être blessé. Elle rit aux éclats, douce mélodie qui m'empêche de réprimer un sourire «_ tu es belle_ » je dis simplement. Je la vois rougir, elle me donne une tape amicale sur le bras.

Assit sur le banc je détaille sa silhouette. On aurait pu la croire mannequin si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ses longues jambes, ses hanches fines et sa poitrine parfaite. Son visage de poupée, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux semblables aux plus beaux océans. Elle balance sa tête en arrière faisant voler ses boucles brunes qui encadrent son visage. Elle soulève ma main posée sur ma cuisse pour s'installer sur mes genoux, enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse la joue.

Cette proximité me rend fou, je sens le désir monter en moi tandis que l'alcool perd son effet. « _tu n'as pas répondu à mon message,_ je dis accusateur.

_- je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi._ »

Elle me murmure sa réponse à l'oreille ce qui me provoque un frisson. Je la sens sourire contre ma joue, elle y dépose ses lèvres puis se relève. Sa main attrape la mienne, je la suis.

La porte se referme doucement derrière nous, j'examine la pièce du regard : rien n'a changé. Elle m'offre une coupe de champagne, je la regarde surpris « _des restes de mon anniversaire_ » me dit-elle simplement. Je me mords la lèvre, me sens coupable d'avoir raté cet évènement. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé, je m'exécute.

Assise en tailleur près de moi, elle se lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je sors mon portable pour prévenir les garçons qu'il n'est pas la peine de m'attendre, je rentrerais directement chez moi. Ou peut-être pas. Lorsque je relève les yeux elle se tient devant moi en sous-vêtements et talons aiguilles. Je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'elle tamise la lumière et s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline. Je range mon cellulaire dans la poche de ma veste, la dévore du regard. « _je veux mon cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant_ » dit-elle doucement en s'installant à califourchon sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps.

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, je place une main derrière son dos pour l'attirer contre moi et détacher son soutient-gorge. Elle sourit, se cambre pour m'offrir sa poitrine. J'y dépose mes lèvres, la parsème de baisers avant de m'emparer d'un téton que je lèche, mordille et malmène tendrement. Elle soupire de plaisir ce qui accroisse mon désir. Je remonte sur son cou que je suçote tandis que ses mains descendent dangereusement sur mon torse. Je retire ma veste avec hâte, fait passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête quand d'un geste efficace elle détache mon pantalon. Je me redresse, l'allonge sur le canapé alors que je retire mon jean. Ses yeux se posent sur mon érection, elle se mord la lèvre. Je m'approche d'elle qui s'assoit et m'attire plus près. Ses mains me caressent le dos, elle me retire mon dernier vêtement et je vois dans son regard un désir nouveau lorsqu'elle découvre ce qu'elle convoite.

Elle me caresse doucement puis m'embrasse sur toute ma longueur. Sa langue me lèche, elle me prend en bouche et entame de lents vas et viens. J'appuie une de mes mains derrière sa tête pour lui instaurer le bon rythme, laisse échapper un râle de plaisir. « _Erika_ » je dis pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Elle embrasse mon torse, se laisse tomber en arrière en m'entrainant avec elle. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, elle se frotte à moi de manière suggestive. Je descend sur son corps, lui retire son sous-vêtement et embrasse ses jambes tandis que je remonte jusque son vente. Je plonge mon visage entre ses cuisses.

Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, les écarte et m'amuse avec son clitoris. Je place deux de mes doigts en elle en même temps que je suçote ce petit bouton gonflé de désir. Elle se cambre et passe l'une de ses mains dans ma chevelure brune, gémit de plaisir. Je la sens excitée, retire mes doigts que je lèche avec envie « _tu es trempée_ » je souris.

Mes lèvres ses posent sur les siennes, elle saisi mon sexe qu'elle fait doucement entrer en elle : une véritable torture. On reste immobile quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'habitue à moi puis j'entame de lents mouvements de va et viens. J'embrasse sa poitrine, elle me griffe le dos, nous gémissons au rythme que nos hanches claquent. Je glisse l'une de mes mains entre nos deux corps, caresse son clitoris que je sens palpiter sous mes doigts. Elle m'attrape par la nuque pour m'attirer contre elle, je l'embrasse fougueusement laissant nos langues se caresser. Elle se cambre, le souffle court elle gémit mon prénom ce qui m'excite d'avantage. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps frêle et accélère. Je me sens venir, elle aussi.

Je laisse échapper un râle de plaisir quelques secondes seulement après elle, l'embrasse langoureusement. Avec délicatesse je la soulève pour m'allonger, elle au-dessus de moi. «_ merci_ » murmure t-elle. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon torse, elle parsème ma poitrine de petits baisers. Je lui caresses les cheveux et tente de reprendre mon souffle.

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt à cause de la lumière trop vive. Je sens une main de caresser le dos, je soupire de satisfaction. Je me retourne et trouve Erika vêtue de mon tee-shirt de la veille, un café à la main. Je souris, j'ai tant de fois rêvé de ce moment que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est la réalité. « _Harry a appelé il s'inquiétait, ta mère lui a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré de la nuit. Il ne serait pas un peu amoureux de toi lui ?_ » se moque t-elle en déposant la tasse sur le meuble de chevet avant de se blottir contre moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement et ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

« _je t'aime, Zayn_ » lâche t-elle subitement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise, je souris de manière idiote. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, « moi aussi, je t'aime. » Wahou, je ne me pensais pas capable de le dire si facilement. Il faut croire que les six derniers mois passés devant mon miroir à répéter ces trois misérables mots ont finit par porter leurs fruits. « _fais moi l'amour_ » me demande t-elle, mon coeur s'emballe. Je l'embrasse langoureusement et me place au-dessus d'elle, recouvre nos deux corps du draps blanc avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement.


End file.
